Someone Like You
by YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy
Summary: Songfic. Maka gets jealous when she sees her best childhood friend happy with another girl. How will she deal with it? My first shot at Black*Star/Maka with a little implied Black*Star/Tsubaki. Read and Review!


**A/N: So the very first time I heard this song I thought of their relationship. Thus, this songfic was born. This is the first fic like this that I've written in years so it might be a little rough. The story is bolded, song lyrics are in regular font, and the song lyrics with quotes around them are spoken by the characters. If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know! I've also never written a Black*Star and Maka fic, although I've been a giant fan since they showed the few scenes of them together as kids in the Manga.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the song or characters.**

* * *

**I have experienced countless battles with Kishin eggs and Witches, but this pain is worse than any I've ever felt before. Through all our years of friendship, I have constantly denied my feelings. Now I have no choice but to stare them in the face as I watch the two walk hand-in-hand through the DWMA hallways.**

I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.

**The dating might have only started weeks ago, but it feels as though you will be lost from me forever. Like all new relationships, it's starting hot and heavy. My heart is breaking, picturing the future that is surly in store for you.**

I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

**She's your partner, she's got an amazing body, and she knows how to handle your tantrums. She is everything that you've always wanted in a girl; she's the embodiment of everything I could never be.**

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

**It didn't take long for him to confront me about my avoidance of the new couple. We had grown up together, I had no reason to cut off contact from them. At least, no reason that he could see. My heart was proof enough for me. I knew a talk was required, but I dreaded the day when it would come.**

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

**When the hurt became too much, I knew I could no longer avoid talking about my strange behaviors. I made my way over to **_**their**_** apartment and knocked on the door. There was no more time to put it off if I wanted any chance at saving our friendship. His face threw me into a depression as I realized he would never feel the same about me. His smile mirrored feelings of sibling-like affection, not that of a man happy to see a woman he loves. **_**He has her for that. **_**I quickly explained my jealousy and newfound feelings before continuing:**

"I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over."

**I risked a glance at him, the hurt in my expression easily apparent. I flashbacked to the day my parents sat me down to tell me of their divorce. I lost all feeling in my small body and went to the only place I had left. I ran to his room at the school and found comfort in his arms. Tears sprang to my eyes at the memory and I instantly felt terrible for trying to ruin his happiness. Before he could even speak, I continued.  
**  
"Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too"

**It sounds cliché, but I just wanted him to be happy. If that means I have to watch from the sidelines, then so be it.**

"Don't forget me," I begged

**I just want to know that I made as large of an impact on his life like he made on mine. I pushed the feelings aside and turned away, leaving him standing in his doorway. Feeling a moment of bravery, I turned back to face him at the end of the hall.**

"I remember you said,  
'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'"

**The exact words of advice that he had given me when he held me years ago seemed to apply so ironically to this situation. There was so much more to this teal-haired boy that I never even bothered to realize before it was much too late. My exit was hurried as I rushed back to my apartment, sadness taking over my actions. Tears fell as I recalled those words of wisdom.**

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

**My front door flew open and by the time it could slam shut again, I was already safely in my room. I threw myself onto of my bed and let all of the memories return.**

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives

**Why were things so much easier back then? We would spend hours playing games together and training. Why was it that neither of us noticed as we started to drift apart?**

We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

**The day I was born, he was brought to the school. With my Papa at the school working, I always seemed to end up there, too. I spent the majority of my childhood with the boy and always felt so close to him. He was my best friend and I looked up to him as my hero. I felt myself suppressing the memory, but it presented itself regardless.**

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

**I was no small child, but I still wasn't able to handle the news on my own. Sure, I had heard the rumors of my father's affairs, but none of it seemed real until I heard that they were ending it. I went to the only place I had left, seeking the comfort that seemed impossible.**

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

**Just as I had expected, he knew exactly how to take care of me. It was like he was able to see the hurt on my face and found a way to make me smile. As much as I didn't want to, I still loved my father. Black*Star never tried to make me abandon my feelings for him. Instead he showed me what I should search for in a man.**

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

**I remember looking up at the boy that was holding me in his strong arms and realizing I needed this type of man instead of a player like my Papa. After everything he had done for me, I only wanted him to be happy. He deserved it more than anyone else I knew. I just hoped that I would still have him in my life, for any other obstacles that presented themselves to me. If only I had known he would become one himself.**

I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

**It was this moment of comfort that he said the words that would govern my life. I know that my parents' marriage had been a failure, but maybe if I could find a better person, my love could be one of the ones that lasts. I just wish I had seen sooner that it was all right in front of me. A nock on the door pulled me from the terrible memory. I wiped my face and went to answer, surprised at what I found on the other side of the doorframe.**

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares

**He smiled at me, taking me in his arms like he had years ago, letting me cry. Words weren't necessary as we stood there, hugging. There is no other person in this world that could make me feel so much better with only a hug. How had I not seen it sooner? He wiped my tears with both hands before leaning down and lightly placing his lips on mine. I froze, unsure of what to do. Relief and need rushed through my body. I wanted so bad to return the kiss but guilt welled up inside of me.**

Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.

**After a few moments, he pulled back from me and looked me in the eyes. "I made a mistake." My heart broke at his words and the tears began to fall even harder. Of course he would regret coming here after all I did was cry on him. I'm pathetic…**

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

**I would have given anything for that kiss; it meant the world to me. But when it was followed up by his words, it felt as though the kiss itself was the cruelest torture imaginable. I pulled away and turned towards my room, prepared to return to my crying, his visit adding more fuel to the blazing fire of my misery. I could think of nothing else as I repeated my words from earlier, my back already facing him.**

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you.  
Don't forget me." I begged.

**I was only lying to myself. I knew that there would never be another man like him. It was only wishful thinking and naivety.**

I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

**My new mantra played over and over in my head as I tried to write this feeling off as one of many to come. Lying to myself made the whole thing feel better.**

Never mind, I'll find someone like you.

**I stopped when I felt his hand grasp mine. I slowly turned around, my eyes staying glued to the floor. **

I wish nothing but the best for you.

**His hand placed itself under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his. Was that pity or sadness in his eyes?**

Don't forget me. I begged.

**I braced myself for another comment about how it was a mistake seeing me or a confession of his love for the other girl, but it never came. "I meant that she was the mistake, not the kiss." My eyes grew in shock as I watched the boy talk, unable to move or react. "The real mistake was not realizing this sooner. I always thought about how I wanted a girl just like you…why couldn't it have just been you the whole time? Why did it have to be someone else? I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me."**

I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

**He kissed me again, this time with more passion. I monopolized on the opportunity presented to me. I kissed him with full force, jumping into his arms as he carried me to the couch, our kiss never breaking. We sat down and stared into each other's eyes. He spoke one last time before our lips met, resuming motions that would become regular occurrences after tonight.**

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

**Even if we had a rough start, our love would be the kind that lasted.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that wasn't too cheesy or rushed. This was just a little something I whipped up while working on the next chapter of Glad You Came. Please review! If you do, I'll review one of your stories in return! =) **


End file.
